


Could've Been (the Real Thing)

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Fanfic Tropes Cycle [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, First Dates, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: “You were good for him,” Betty says softly. She doesn’t need to even say his name. “Better than I could be.”“We were a train wreck,” Valerie says. “And the idea that you couldn’t be good enough foranyoneis ridiculous.”





	Could've Been (the Real Thing)

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Fanfic Tropes Drabble Cycle prompt: Mutual pining.
> 
> Acknowledges both Archie/Val and Archie/Betty past relationships.

_I’ve never been on a date like this_ , Valerie thinks, and then goes cold when another thought comes— _oh my god,_ is _this a date?_

It certainly _feels_ like one. Riverdale at night is lovely, all stars and silence. The blanket is soft under her and Betty and she can still taste the sweet caramel from their sundaes at Pop’s. Betty is quiet next to her, their bodies parallel as they look up at the sky.

Valerie searches for Betty’s hand where it rests on the fleece blanket, twining their fingers together. When Betty pulls away instantly, Valerie feels herself go hot with embarrassment.

“We shouldn’t,” Betty says. She turns to look at Valerie, eyes sad. “It isn’t fair.”

Valerie arches an eyebrow. “What’s not fair? I thought we were having a nice time.”

“We _are_ ,” Betty sighs. She rolls over onto her side, hands tucked close to her chest like a child’s. She looks vulnerable and soft in a way that Valerie could fall in love with. She wishes she could be that vulnerable. “You were good for him,” Betty says softly. She doesn’t need to even say his name. “Better than I could be.”

“We were a train wreck,” Valerie says. “And the idea that you couldn’t be good enough for _anyone_ is ridiculous.” _Be good for_ me, she wants to say. Instead, she reaches out again, touching Betty’s arm.

Betty’s fingers curl hesitantly around her own. It’s not much, but Valerie thinks it could be a start.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Tori Kelly's "Should've Been Us."


End file.
